It is often desired to have a planar support surface, such as a table, when enjoying outdoor activities, such as painting, eating, drinking, socializing, and the like. Unfortunately, tables are not always available outdoors. Users can bring a table to the outdoor environment; however, existing tables are not configured for portability, being excessively heavy to carry and/or cumbersome to set up in an outdoor environment. Existing tables are also relatively large and are not easily stored in a vehicle trunk or backseat area. Accordingly, what is desired is a table structure with a relatively small footprint suitable for storage, transport by a single adult individual, and easily usable in an outdoor environment.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.